Centaurs of Ithel
Centaurs are a strong and hearty race. They are typically nomads and live in many different tribes, each with their own leaders. While a few have decided to integrate themselves into different cities, others remain fiercely independent. Centaurs have the upper torso of a human and the lower body of a horse. History Centaurs are a race that has not integrated well into most major cities. On account of their large size and fiercely independent nature, it is rare for centaurs to become accepted as citizens anywhere, though this is something they rarely desire regardless. Centaurs are often lauded for their strength as cavaliers. The centaurs of Ithel are an ancient race, but not a very studious one. While they would argue that they have been on the continent of Ithel longer than anyone else, there is no proof of whether or not this is actually true, and little documentation exists on their history. The centaurs have always been a proud race of barbaric nomads who would raid other cities and traveling caravans in order to take what they need. They lead very uncivilized and simple lifestyles, and value prowess in combat above all else. The centaurs do have a few noteworthy traditions. First, they bury rather than burn their dead. When Wrathia started burning its dead citizens to prevent them from becoming undead, the centaurs who had not integrated into this society refused to adopt those traditions. The majority of dead centaur warriors are buried in he caves of a nearby mountain in a location that is never shared with outsiders. While not all of the centaurs are affected by the Champion's severing of a nearby ley line, the vast majority of centaurs see no use for magic. They prefer to rely on their brawn rather than their brains and value physical might above all else. The strongest centaur is the one who typically leads the herd. While centaurs are capable of using magic, they are often judged by their peers. The various centaurs of Ithel had never been completely united. The closest they ever came to to being organized was during the rise of Sapphire the Centaur, who believed that her kind would eventually be wiped off the face of the continent if they did not adapt to the ways of modern society. Abnormally large for her size, it was said that Sapphire had the blood of a half-giant running through her veins, though these rumors were never verified. Many of the centaurs who followed her went on to become knights and began to travel to different nations. Physical Description Centuars are typically tall and muscular. While this is somewhat dependent on there they live, they typically have tanned skin and spend most of their day running outdoors. Their hair color typically matches that of their tail. Female centaurs are typically...well endowed in the chest area because their children eat a lot of food as they rapidly expand in size. The Centaurs of Ithel are considered to be tall, even by the standards of their own kind. The average centaur of Ithel stands at around eight feet tall, and have a lower body that resemble a Clydesdale horse. Their fur is thicker than the average centaur's on account of the large climate, and they have thick hooves that make it easier to scale difficult terrain. Larger centaurs have been found in Ithel, though these centaurs are considered abnormalities. Centaurs are known for their big appetites. As some outsiders say, they eat like horses. Though many still suspect them of being herbivores, the centaurs of Ithel also eat meat, in large part because of little viable farm land being available. Their bodies are typically thick and muscular, especially if they have access to hearty meals. The vast majority Ithelian centaurs are also blond. Society Every year, the tournament of the Warrunner is held in Xerm. No strangers to combat, a few independent Ithelian centaurs typically make their way to this city in order to take part. They are often quite successful on account of their size. Outside of that, the different societies of centaurs rarely come together, and remain in different tribes with their own leaders. The tribes of centaurs living in Ithel are typically matriarchal. Following in the tradition of Sapphire the Centaur, many women have stepped up to lead their people. It varies from tribe to tribe, and many male tribe leaders remain, but there are few things as well respected or feared in their society than a centaur mother. It also helps that many of these matriarchs are stronger than the men in their tribe. The centaurs lead simple lives, rarely relying on magic even if it would help them to meet their needs. Those who live independently are typically hunter gatherers. Other, more warlike tribes, rely on raiding vulnerable cities and travelers to meet their needs. They may even raid other centaur tribes. Other centaurs take up manual labor positions within local cities such as Wrathia, helping to carry heavy loads. Many centaurs have even taken up the call of becoming knights, with a few even going on to become Paladins. Centaurs are trained from birth how to wield a lance and charge at their foes, with few being incapable of fighting in combat. Relations Centaurs typically only allow those they have a strong bond with, such as a lover or an especially close friend, to ride on their backs. While they are comfortable picking up and carrying their vulnerable allies in the heat of combat, typically, centaurs only allow very important people to mount them. Forcing oneself onto a centaur is seen as the ultimate form of disrespect. It is very rare, but not unheard of, for centaurs to marry outside of their species. A few centaurs have formed close bonds with the giants living in their region, but the relationship between the two warlike species is usually very shaky. Centaurs often work to emulate the knights of human society, except with a single creature emulating their usual horse and rider. Ithelian centaurs often look down on other types of centaurs until they prove themselves in combat. Many thieves take advantage of centaurs and their simple lifestyle to try to rob, take advantage of, and otherwise swindle them. Ithelian centaurs are typically isolated and not very welcoming of outsiders. They are a proud species that typically take command in any situation, and stand out on account of their size. Most rise to become leaders in whatever fighting forces they are a part of. Adventurers Centaurs are very mobile species. As such, while they typically remain within their different tribes, many young centaurs become curious about what the rest of the world is like and begin to hoof it to all of the different cities. They typically do so both to learn more about the world and find various ways of increasing their strength. Those who do leave centaur society rarely return. Alignment and Religion Centaurs can be of any alignment, though their leaders are typically lawful. Many Ihtelian centaurs worship Iomodae as Sapphire did years go. Those who follow in her footsteps in order to become Paladins typically name themselves after various gemstones, though it is not a requirement. Many centaurs who have begun to integrate themselves into Wrathia worship Brunhilde as well. The majority of centaurs, however, are not religious. As in all aspects of their life, centaurs remain fiercely independent, even when it comes to the gods themselves. They would rather solve their own problems then pray for someone else to do it for them. Category:Lore